


Making love with a Kraken is dangerous

by Ewina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mer!Obi-Wan, No human was harmed on screen, Sailor!Jaster Mereel, The main character die, Why is Ship/Kraken not a relationship on AO3?, harmed is a relative term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: The sea was a capricious being but never before had he seen such tempest. It was unnatural, he thought, praying for salvation and the survival of his crew.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel, Pre Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel, Ship/Kraken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: JastObi





	Making love with a Kraken is dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween inspired drabble, slightly crackish

The sea had been calm one moment and raging the next, the waves crashing against the ship's hull, like it wanted to make the boat capsize. The wind was howling as the sails bore against the constant assault. The captain was terrified despite his apparent calm. The sea was a capricious being but never before had he seen such tempest. It was unnatural, he thought, praying for salvation and the survival of his crew. But his hopes were dashed when he saw the long tentacles breaching the water surface to wrap themselves around the ship, coiling tightly to break the wood and split the hull in two. Sending a prayer to the Manda and any divinities who would hear him, Jaster Mereel threw a look at the sea and the dozen humanoid faces observing the Kraken at work, waiting for the sailors to fall in the water so they could devour their flesh. Keeping his head high, Jaster swore to greet the Manda with dignity as the sound of wood cracking and breaking filled the air, the screams of his men pulling at his heartstrings as his own body was thrown through the air like a ragdoll before hitting harshly the water. He didn't fight as the cold liquid engulfed him. Opening his eyes despite the sting of the salt, Jaster found himself face to face with one of the mers. The creature was pretty, he supposed, with a human face and torso, and a long fish like tail. The tempest and the darkness of the water made it difficult to see but Jaster guessed it must have been some shade of turquoise. As long clawed fingers wrapped around his biceps to pull him close to the predator, Jaster spared a last prayer for his men, hoping that their death would be swift.

_ 'Jango, Fox, Ponds, Kote, Rex, Tup'ika, Gree, Alpha, Grey, everyone, I am sorry that this will be our last journey together on this plane. May we walk together again in the Ka'ra's steps.' _

The feeling of cold and plush lips against his the last thing he felt as the darkness pulled him under.


End file.
